


to sell your soul trailer

by animewriter



Series: Teen wolf Au videos [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles, F/M, M/M, Wishes, god derek, holy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer based on my very first Teen wolf Fanfic<br/>SummaryScott wants nothing more than for Allison to love him. Unfortunently he can never seem to even get a chance to even talk to her and is too geeky and awkward...Luck may finally be at his side though when an impish young man who calls himself stiles offers him 7 wishes. Is it too good to be true though? When his gaurdian angel is really the Devil himself..It can't be that bad though..Scott is sure..I mean what does he need with a silly soul anyway? And he will get allison to love him...Right? Either way its not going to be easy..and God himself is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to sell your soul trailer

**Author's Note:**


End file.
